


Passion, Patience, Perseverence

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amature Porn and the production thereof, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, consensual voyeurism, edging?, no beta we die like meh, online anonymity, video editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Noct's making home movies of his boyfriends.Prompted by ffxv_kinkmeme





	Passion, Patience, Perseverence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie, I'm cheating on my WIP.

The masked blond man was pistoning his hips as he fucked into the taller man kneeling on the edge of the bed. The lighting was perfect to show the definition on his arms as he gripped his partners bare hips, holding him still. The camera panned down to show the sweat glistening on the kneeling man and caught the delicate shift of muscle beneath skin before refocusing on his face as he twisted to give the camera a playful side-eye. The lighting wasn’t great for capturing his beautiful green eyes through his mask, but the playful smile was irresistible. The video jumped to a different point of view, the camera was now facing the two men at the end on the bed, showing both their intricate masks. A careful observer would note that the lighting was different, the top was slightly edge-lit to give his slightly shaggy blond hair a halo effect. The intended viewers, however, would most likely be distracted from the cinematography by the way the blond pulled out of his partner, briefly showing his wet cock before he seemed to yank his partner up suddenly and spun him for a crushing kiss before pushing him toward the camera, but now the taller man was on his back. Only the flash of blue eyes glancing at the camera proved that this wasn’t a spontaneous decision on the blond man’s part, and the taller man was perhaps a touch too graceful in his assistance with being “manhandled.”

Noctis paused the playback and cut a few seconds from the beginning of the clip to better match the rhythm of the free music he was editing the scene to. He restarted the video preview from the beginning before stopping again. Editing was always the most frustrating part. He got up and adjusted his dick so his hard-on didn’t pinch as he walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Noct wasn’t going to let himself finish until the video was perfect, and he always made sure he was the first one to use the vid before he let the world see how awesome his boyfriends were. Sitting back down at his computer with a sugary energy drink Noct replayed the video.   


He was so close, but something was missing. Noctis minimized his editing software and pulled up his web browser, checking that the security settings were green before heading to his favorite site for inspiration. He clicked on the control panel and navigated to his most recent upload. It was a short one, Prompto going down on Specs while Ignis worked a toy in his own ass. In a way it was a prologue to the one Noct was working on now. They were wearing the same masks and they looked as gorgeous together as they ever did. Noctis got caught up in watching Ignis’s elegant fingers grip the handle as the length of the dildo disappeared inches from Prompto’s face, lube and spit glistening separately. That had been an awkward shoot, Prompto had basically had his shoulder shoved into Ignis’s side with his arm pinned in order to cheat his profile to the camera. Noct left it playing and listened to Iggy’s gasps and moans as he scrolled down to the comments. He grinned at the top voted one:

” _Not complaining but Why did this come up when searching twink-on-twink? They are both clearly in the twunk range. Either of them could deadlift me, and i both mean they are physically capable and have standing permission ;-)_ "  


Noctis caught himself reaching for his fly as he scrolled past several comments expressing similar desire and appreciation for Noct's lovers. With regret, he resisted. He always held his completion until the video was rendering, otherwise he'd never get anything posted. It almost became easier the longer he worked as the images he was staring at became familiar and abstracted. Reading the comments; now that was much more challenging. It was such a rush, seeing the raw lust these strangers held for his men. Noctis knew any of these people would die for the chance to be between them and that was something he reserved for himself. The digital Ignis groaned as he came off screen into digital Prompto's mouth. Noct stopped scrolling as he remembered something from an old filming that hadn't made the cut. 

It was an ultra close up that had been a complete pain to get, and tragically ruined the pacing of the video. Every time they tried to capture Prompto entering Ignis with the full zoom the lighting had been terrible. They'd ended up doing a handheld shot with poor Specs practically standing on his head as Prompto fucked down into him and Noct wedged between them with a hand light strapped to the side of the camera. They were wearing different masks that day, but they were out of frame, so who cared?

Noctis switched back to his editing suite and started looking for the file from the day he remembered. He plugged it into the timeline and split the clip of Prompto fucking Iggy face to face to drop it in the middle. Noctis made a few tweaks to the audio one-handed as he palmed himself through his pants. He ran the preview again. Beautiful. The camera loved them almost as much a Noct did. He set the video to render and pushed away from the desk for his reward. Noct undid his fly and pushed his pants down his hips before he eased his erection out. A hit from the bottle of lube helped as he thrust into his fist. He’d been on edge for hours and wasn’t going to last long now. He couldn’t wait to show the finished video to Ignis and Prompto. Last time they’d watched it together for the first time while spitroasting Noctis. Maybe this time the other two could take turns fucking him. 

Noct moaned at the thought and picked up the pace. Maybe Prompto could go first, going slow and sucking hickeys into Noctis’s shoulders while Ignis read out cherry-picked comments from their old videos. Prompto said he couldn’t bear to read them himself, but he liked when the other two did. After Prompto finished they could load the video and Specs could take his turn while they watched it on the high-def TV. Noctis almost felt sorry for all the people who had to settle for the compressed version that made it to the end of the upload process, but they couldn’t miss what they didn’t know. Iggy would probably start slow, but speed up as the video played. Noct pushed his pants down further to run the fingers of his free hand over his entrance. Maybe tonight he could come from being fucked alone. It wasn’t a big deal if he needed a hand or a mouth, but the thought alone was _hot_. Noct gasped, his stomach clenching as he spilt on his hand. He sagged in the chair, no longer thinking, just feeling as he rode out the aftershocks. His breathing evened out and he sat up to grab some tissues. The status on the video was at eight percent complete. Noct smiled, it was gonna be a good night when his boyfriends came over.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt, "Noct and Ignis/Prompto getting off to the fact that their cleverly disguised, completely anonymous sex tape has gotten so many compliments and raunchy comments on the internet.
> 
> \+ bottom Noct if there's penetration  
> \+ reading the comments gets them in the mood to do it while watching their own video"
> 
> Thanks Nonnie, this was fun.


End file.
